


Escape

by lilith696



Category: Alexander (2004), Ancient History RPF
Genre: Drunk Alexander, Historical, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: "Our king is one lucky bastard for having this body to warm his bed."





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> -I think I originally wrote this back at 2013 or 2014.  
> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

Silence enveloped the crowded room as the jewel of the Macedonian army made his way inside. Lusty eyes and envious sighs followed his trail as he gracefully walked towards a group of men.

King Alexander from his seat sought the cause of silence among his noisy men until his eyes caught those of the newcomer. His heart swelled with pride over the knowledge that he and only he, owned the body and heart of the beautiful creature.

Music continued and men went about their business but a few restless generals

"Look at the whore walking around like the king himself." Cassander spat disgustingly to Craterus.

"Yes, but we all know that he is but a mere lapdog."

"Ah, lads I think you are just envious." Clietus the black chipped from behind them.

"And since when do you defend him?" Cassander questioned.

"Since I have learned that none of us shall ever be able to take his place" The dark general beamed taking a sip from his wine.

"And you general Clietus, do not envy him?" Craterus asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact, I do not envy him but lust over him. Our king is one lucky bastard for having this body to warm his bed." He moved away from the two men leaving them speechless.

Hephaistion was having a conversation with Ptolemy when he felt the weight of a burning gaze. At first, he thought it was Alexander's but the king was busy fondling the eunuch. He frowned and moved his eyes until they met those of the black general's. His heart shook with an unfamiliar feeling, having those big black eyes devour him in their stare. He broke the contact and went back to his conversation but the heaviness of those eyes never ceased.

Once the banquet was over Alexander was drunk out of his mind and Hephaistion made sure that he was safely tucked within his chamber before heading towards his own quarters. When he stepped through the big door he was greeted by the black general.

"Health to you pretty Hephaistion"

"Health to you Clietus, what can I do for you at such an hour?" The brunette questioned concealing his surprise.

Clietus walked towards him trapping him in between the door and his large form.

"I was hoping for a night of pleasure." His face was mere inches from Hephaistion's.

"And how did you know I was vacant this night, dear Clietus?" The smaller man smirked.

"Because our golden boy is in his bed sleeping. Is he not?" 

He pressed his lips to those of Hephaistion's and smiled secretly when they opened up for him in order to deepen the kiss. A joined moan escaped their throats as their bodies fused together against the hard door. 

Clietus hooked his large hands behind Hephaistion's soft thighs and lifted him up in his arms before walking them both to the bed. They landed on top of each other never breaking the kiss. When air was much needed they broke apart.

"You look rather ravishing this night, my dear." Clietus whispered hotly against the delicate ear sending shivers down Hephaistion's spine.

"Then ravish me hard and good." Came the seductive replay which made the dark stallion go rigid in a minute. 

He shed all of Hephaistion's clothes before his went the same way. He immediately latched onto the elegant throat kissing, biting and licking. He moved his kisses to the sculptured chest sucking one of the tiny nubs, moving his fingers to play with the other. Hearing the moans coming from the beautiful creature he increased the suction for a while before kissing his way down the flat stomach and his mouth formed around the leaking flesh he found there. 

Hephaistion whimpered tangling his fingers in the dark hair enjoying the warmth that surrounded his manhood. The brunette felt his thighs being licked one after the other before his knees were pushed to his chest. A squeal left his mouth when the talented treacherous tongue found its way to his entrance, circling it slowly then pushing inside. He groaned feeling the slick muscle moving in and out of him. 

Clietus cherished the taste of the perfect body beneath him enjoying every second of it until his own need was too much to bear. He regretfully moved away from the tempting body to oil himself then circled the tight rosette with two of his fingers. This time, gently pushing them inside to open the warm tunnel for him for he was quite big. When his fingers stroked over Hephaistion's pleasure nub, he was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Please Clietus take me.. take me now." The smaller man demanded at once and he probed himself over the brunette in order to obey.

He pushed himself slowly inside of the wet tight heat until he was fully nestled inside. Hephaistion started rocking, wanting his lover to move quickly. The black general obliged, steadying the smaller man by the hips and moving faster. 

Moans, groans and sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as they drew pleasure from each others bodies. 

Hephaistion's nails dug painfully on the broad shoulders as he was nearing his end. He felt the large hand moving on his member as he moaned, pleaded and writhed. 

The black stallion went deeper with each thrust groaning animalisticly while watching the beautiful face beneath him screw up in pleasure. The brunette arched his back before giving a broken cry as he spilled himself on his stomach. The clenching of Hephaistion's channel against his phallus and the look of pure bliss in his blue eyes sent the dark general to his completion. With a loud groan, he spent himself deep within the perfect body of his lover.

Hephaistion opened his eyes widely. He sat up and looked around the room. It all seemed to be normal. 

"That was some dream." He said to himself.

He remembered the banquet and taking Alexander to his bed but the part about him reaching his own was a bit of a blur. His body ached in a way it only aches after making love with Alexander and he started considering that maybe the dream was not a dream after all. He exhausted himself thinking before slipping into the arms of Morpheus once again.

Clietus stood watching from a dark corner of the room then silently approached the sleeping beauty. He laid a gentle kiss to his temple before whispering.

"I will always be your escape.".


End file.
